


"This Is All Your Fault!"

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, bachelor auctions, flustered Jim, matchmaking Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Bones signs Jim up for a charity bachelor auction, much to the Captain's dismay. Prompt fic from Tumbler.





	"This Is All Your Fault!"

Jim Kirk glared at his traitorous best friend. 

“This is all your fault!” he hissed at Bones, who was behind stage with him, reveling in Jim’s discomfort as he was prepared to be paraded in front of an audience for the charity Bachelor auction he'd been unwittingly roped into. 

“I thought you'd revel in the chance to get a date with a pretty girl who'd bid for you,” Bones said unrepentantly. “With your status, they'll be breaking the bank to buy a date with you. C’mon kid, turn that frown upside down. You know they love you!! Can't be that bad.”

“Says the man who's scared to be within a three mile radius of a woman,” Jim retorted. He didn't have time to finish his rant, because he was given the cue to walk onstage in full dress uniform to be bid upon.

He was a blushing mess as he stood up there being bid upon, with whistles and catcalls punctuating the rapid fire chant of the auctioneer. 

Bones is going to pay for this, he thought, gritting his teeth. So absorbed was he in plotting how to get away with murder, that he was startled when the gavel banged and the auctioneer proclaimed he was sold for 2000 credits.

It was all for a good cause, he reminded himself as a woman came forward from the audience to collect her “winnings.”

“Hello, Captain. You look a bit uncomfortable. Should I be offended?”

It was Nyota Uhura and Jim's eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the way she sauntered up to him. She'd bid for a date with him? Surely he must be dreaming. Gosh, she was gorgeous in a smart black dress and heels, dark hair pulled up in a twist. 

“N-no” he managed at last. “I'm just surprised, very surprised.”

Uhura smiled at him and Jim melted inside. Even though he hadn't flirted with her for years, she still had the ability to leave him tongue-tied. 

Taking his arm, she paid the credits and led him back through the crowd onto the quiet street.

“It's for a good cause, Jim. Plus, you looked so cute up there, all awkward and blushing. I thought you'd be strutting like a peacock.” 

Jim chuckled sheepishly. “Maybe I would have, a few years ago. And since when do you think I'm cute?” 

“Since always, Jim. But you were a brat and I met Spock. Times change.” 

“They do. Thank you for not leaving me to the mercies of a stranger. I was ready to Disown Bones for getting me into this.” Jim told her, as they were hustled into a waiting limo. (This was a really high-class type of date.)

“Honestly, I’d been thinking of asking you out for awhile, Jim,” she told him, resting her hand on his arm. “A little birdie told me you were doing this and I decided to take advantage of the opportunity before I chickened out.” 

Jim's mouth opened and shut and she giggled at the look on his face. 

“Since you spent so much on me, I'll just have to make sure it's a fantastic evening, then,” he said at last, giving her a real smile, without a hint of the old suggestiveness. 

Nyota’s heart did a flip at the sight of the real Jim Kirk shining through. 

“I’d like that,” she said quietly. “Please call me Nyota.”

 

Leonard McCoy watched their departure with a smug grin and feeling of deep satisfaction. 

“It’s about time.” He muttered to himself.


End file.
